A million times And then more
by BonneyQ
Summary: To get more publicity for their work, Juvia Lockser – lead singer of Element Four – will pretend to date Gray Fullbuster, a prominent actor. But maybe what starts as an act, can become something more. [Gruvia l AU l Sassy!Juvia – I warned you].
1. Part I

**AN:** Don't judge me

**Summary:** _To get more publicity for their work, Juvia Lockser – lead singer of Element Four – will pretend to date Gray Fullbuster, a prominent actor. But maybe what starts as an act, can become something more. [Gruvia l AU l Sassy!Juvia – I warned you]_.

Remember the Juvia "possessed" by Vivaldo? That's our Juvia's looks here; yes, I loved her that way: her hair was beautiful (she looks amazing with long hair), she looked hot – but crazy (I toned that down, hopefully) – and by the way she actually liked Vivaldo's music, she fits perfectly with a rock band. ;)

If you want to listen the style of Element Four and get in the mood: **I Miss the Misery – Halestorm**; _Love Bites – Halestorm_; **Get Lucky – Halestorm**; _Don't Know How to Stop – Halestorm_. Pretty much anything by **Halestorm**, really.

**#**

**A million times. And then more. **

_Dedicated to "Seirin" for being Much Stronger Than Forever's 100__th__ reviewer._

**#**

If Gray Fullbuster stopped to think about how he ended up picking Juvia Lockser in front of her apartment building to go out on a fake date, he would think that it all started innocent enough: girl trips, boy catches her, she looks up to thank him with a smile and he smiles back before releasing her and somewhere a paparazzi takes a picture that will make people misunderstand the situation and by the next day, half of the world thinks that they are an item.

The fact that one of the hottest actors of the world (he made it to top 20 of Sorcerer Magazine for four years in a row – 17th, 13th, 8th and 7th – had a fling with the lead singer of the rock band Element Four (two Grammy's awards and millions of records sold) was one of the juiciest news the paparazzi could get their hands on: both of them were so very private with their lives that none ever caught either with a boy/girlfriend since they became famous.

They were working together – her band sung the most significant song of his next movie and has a scene with the main characters, which meant _him_ as well – so it made sense that they could meet in a hallway and talked privately (that was the story the papers were going to sell for a long time).

The fact that she confessed during an interview that she thought that he should've won the first place on the Hottest List _did_ a lot to fuel the gossip, though; plus the scene on the movie where Gray's character shamelessly hits on her leaked on the Internet and people started 'shipping' both – whatever _that_ meant.

So, the day after the photograph of them in each other's arms 'confirmed' their supposed relationship. Juvia – even though a twenty-six year old and very accomplished woman – shrieked so loud after discovering that she was thought to be her crush's girlfriends that her band mates almost had to restrain her; Gray, on the other hand, received the news when his agent, Erza Scarlett, appeared in his house with many magazines with the same picture all over, telling him to get dressed and that they would take care of it.

As it turned out, 'taking care of it' was a deal with Juvia Lockser's manager to promote both the movie and their band by faking a relationship, after all: people loved famous people dating each other.

It was up to them, of course, and Gray was a fuckin' good actor and he could pull it off if the woman agreed – it wasn't as if they would get married: it would be just for a couple of months and all they needed to do was to go out together a few times, hold hands, smile and exchange a few kisses when they were 'alone', but within paparazzi sight. Gray could do that in his _sleep_, like in any movie he's worked on. She, on the other hand, only had _one_ scene at the movie they worked together.

Gray didn't know, but she was freaking out inside, after all, she's been a fan of him ever since he appeared on his first movie and even if the relationship was forged, it was still a dream coming true.

After a couple of days, they signed contracts of confidentiality so the only ones to know about it were her band, a couple of actors of his movie – it was all in favor of promoting their work, after all – and their agents, no one else.

So, when he saw her coming out of her building, wearing a beautiful light blue summer dress, blue hair in a side braid and with a bright smile, he wondered in what the hell he got himself into.

**#**

"You opened the show of the _Dark Guild_?" Gray asked, impressed, while the woman nodded – their meals already eaten as they enjoyed the nice Pinot bottle the waiter brought them earlier – and to Gray's surprise, she was easy to talk, especially since they shared the same likes on music. "_The _Dark Guild?"

"We did." The woman smiled. "We had just signed the contract and we needed more publicity, and since they are _the_ rock band, our agent thought it was a wonderful opportunity for us to do it. And it was _amazing_." Juvia Lockser was a beautiful woman, Gray couldn't deny it; blue hair with some curls, amazing brown eyes, a body that would make him stare if he saw her on the street and with a pretty smile. It wasn't exactly hard for him to pretend that he was interested in her.

"I can imagine!" Gray nodded with a chuckle. "I am a fan since I was fourteen."

"Juvia too." Her smile got wider. "Imagine our surprise when they called us back to the stage so we could play together?"

"Wow. Just… _Wow_." The man was really impressed. "I can't say that I've heard all of your songs, just the ones that play on the radio, but you are pretty good."

"We are having a show in two weeks." Juvia shrugged. "You should come. If we are really dating, it would be expected for you to go. Juvia can get you and whoever you want to bring backstage passes."

He pondered over her invitation for a moment. "That would be cool. I'll talk with Natsu and Lucy; at first we should be spotted together and intimate, but denying everything. If I take them, we can say that the _band_ invited us."

"Juvia will talk to Sol-san so he can get it all sorted." Juvia said, and, after a moment, leaned towards the man, whispering. "Do you think that they are here yet?"

Gray knew exactly of whom she was talking about: the paparazzi. They went to a fairly secluded restaurant but they knew that even then, there would be people watching them in their booth. It was sorted earlier that day with both of their agents that the couple would kiss when there were hidden cameras, and it would be enough to get everyone's attention to their 'relationship'.

"I think so." Gray leaned too, whispering like she did. Juvia, then, changed her whole body posture while her hand touched his forearm, as she smirked.

"Good." She scooped closer to him and gently, she rested her chin on his shoulder and suddenly Gray felt very self-conscious. "You are acting like you don't want Juvia close, Gray-sama." He was yet to understand why she decided to call him that. "Relax." She moved her hand from his forearm and put it on his chest, playing with the unbuttoned part of his shirt. "You are an actor. _Act_." Her hot breath on his neck was very distracting, he decided.

"We don't know if they are _really_ watching." Gray cleared his throat. He hadn't felt that way for a long time – and he had met women that were considerate the most beautiful in the world, and even had to kiss some of them for work – but whatever it was that Juvia was doing, it was making him nervous.

"Better be safe than sorry." She chuckled and probably to anyone that was watching, it would seem like they were lovers talking and even though it was the plan, Gray was yet to get into his role, like Juvia apparently was. Seeing his hesitance, the woman said: "What would your character do in this situation? Would he let the woman take all the charge?"

'_No, he wouldn't'_, Gray decided.

He, then, finally acting, turned his head so he was face to face to Juvia – her eyes sparkled with mischief and Gray smirked. He leaned towards her until their noses touched. His left hand rested on her thigh while the other started to play with the strap of her dress, making her gasp in surprise. Well, that was a nice reaction.

"If we're doing this," he whispered to her, eyeing her lips as if he really wanted to taste them. And maybe he did. "we should do it right."

"Absolutely," Juvia answered breathless, hand tightening on his unbuttoned shirt collar "we should _always_ do our best."

Gray hummed in approval just before slid her hand on her shoulder, until the back of her head – he could swear that she shivered a little bit – and before she could say anything else, he smashed his lips on hers. A fake kiss was easy enough to give, and even though they were acting their reactions weren't; Gray wanted to slip his tongue into her mouth and pull her to his lap, he wanted to kiss her neck – that was _not_ the professional reaction he should be having – and when she put a hand on his hair, Gray's groan was anything but fake.

When they finally moved from each other's arms, he almost groaned again when he saw the way her lips were swollen and eyes dazed. He needed to stop that. It was all an act.

Juvia sighed and returned to her previous position with her chin on his shoulder. "Do you think they bought it?" She whispered.

The man snorted: if _he _almost lost himself in the kiss, the paparazzi bought it. "I'm a very good actor, Juvia." She chuckled and he couldn't help but smile and put an arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry, they will think that we just made out for real."

**#**

As it turned out, Gray was right to assume that the paparazzi thought their kiss was legitimate and by the morning after their 'date', Gray, Juvia, Element Four and the movie the man was starring were even more popular on twitter, apparently.

For the next week, it was decided that they would be spotted together having a cup of coffee together and holding hands a couple of times; that particular task proved to be difficult for Gray: he did have issues with intimacy even with something as simple as that.

"My hands get all sweaty. It bothers me." Gray told her when they were about to leave the coffee shop, he was wearing a baseball cap and shades while she wore a crochet winter hat with sunglasses as well so they 'couldn't be recognized'. With his confession, Juvia just giggled and instead of grabbing his hand, she intertwined their arms and the photograph that was taken was of her looking up to him and him looking down to her, both smiling. Gray was glad that he was doing that with her; Juvia was very entertaining and didn't let them have long awkward silences.

With the Element Four's show date approaching, Gray decided that he would buy their discography so he wouldn't be the only one there that only knew two songs during the concert and he was not surprised that he liked almost everything he heard from them. Juvia was the lead singer and guitarist alongside with her band mate Gajeel Redfox – whom Gray met during the filming and a couple of times after signing the relationship contract – and they were amazing; no wonder the band was such a success; quite a few times he caught himself humming one of their songs.

Gray and Juvia's encounters stopped two days before the concert: she was too busy getting ready and he had no problem of getting time for himself for a change, ever since they started 'dating' his time alone had been very short.

When the day of the show finally arrived, Gray prepped himself with the usual attire he usually wore when there was no design clothes required for him to get out of his own house and to dress with a simple black shirt, his combat boots and pants, plus his old chains hanging on was a very good feeling – his crux necklace was something he insisted on using all the times, except on filming and no one would tell him otherwise.

Gray called his friends – Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia, both actors, plus Levy McGarden, a stylist friend of Lucy's – and after making sure he got their VIP tickets plus the backstage passes, he patted his dog – a black and tan four-years-old Doberman named Mike – and went to the show site, since he was supposed to meet with the others there. Gray had no illusions of seeing Juvia before it started, choosing to go straight to the VIP area instead of bothering her.

It was pretty easy to locate his friends between all the black dressing people with piercings: Natsu had bright pink hair (natural, mind you) while Lucy and Levy looked so awkward with their pretty clothes while everyone else had torn jeans and old t-shirts.

Not too long after entering the VIP area – which was very nice indeed and had an open bar, _thank god_ – Gray felt his cellphone vibrate on his pocket and checked it out, just to notice that he had received a text from Juvia:

_Are you here yet? It's almost starting. – J_

Gray noticed that the opening band was already playing, so, it wouldn't take long for the Element Four appear on stage. He quickly replied:

_Yeah. I'm with Natsu, Lucy and another friend at the VIP area. – Gray_

It didn't take long for her to answer. _You should've come straight backstage – J_

_Juvia could use a good luck kiss :p – J_

Gray snorted and rolled his eyes at her obvious flirt, but took it good heartedly: she was harmless, it was just something she couldn't help doing it, apparently.

_No can't do. People have to see me here, remember? – Gray _

_Bummer. – J_

_See you after? ;) – J_

_Yes. – Gray_

He hesitated, but wrote another text: _Good luck. – Gray_

_Thank you. Even after years of performing, Juvia still get the jitters – J_

Gray chuckled with her answer. _I know the feeling. As long as you don't throw up during the show, you're good. – Gray_

_Not helping: I feel sick every time before the show starts – J_

_You'll be fine. – Gray_

_We are getting ready. Enjoy the show! – J_

"Hey, guys." The man said to get his friends' attention. "Remember that I need a picture of us here? Erza's orders." The red haired woman told him exactly what he had to do once he arrived at the show and no one would ignore her wishes.

"Sure." Natsu shrugged and he wrapped his arm around Lucy, who was trying to fix her hair (which was fine).

"I'll take it." Levy said and when Gray was about to protest about her stepping out of the photograph. "Don't." The petite blue haired woman chuckled. "I'm not one to be in the spotlight anyways."

Gray agreed and went to stay by Lucy's other side while Levy snapped the picture. He thanked the woman, and did what Erza told him to: uploaded on his Twitter. He wrote what he was supposed to and then annexed the photograph.

_Fullbuster GrayFullbuster_

_Enjoying the __**#ElementFour**__ concert with __** natsudragneel**__ and __** lucyheartfilia**__! _

"It's starting!" Lucy said, excited; Gray put his phone on his pocket and grabbed a beer from the open bar and saw as the crowd went when the lights began to change colors announcing that the Element Four was about to start.

Gray laughed when he saw Natsu yell alongside with the others, excited – even though he only knew about two of the band's songs, not unlike Gray a few weeks before.

He saw as the four members (Juvia and Gajeel As guitarists, Aria as bass player and Totomaru as drummer) finally appeared and the big screen behind them focused on Juvia: she was wearing black leather pants with a simple purple tank top that showed a little too much of her cleavage and some of her flat stomach; it was simple, but she looked beautiful with her long blue hair loose. She greeted the audience (which went absolutely _wild_) and started playing.

For the next couple of hours, Gray could honestly say that he's never seen her as beautiful as that moment.

Juvia sang from her soul, played like she invented the damn guitar and filled every inch of the stage with the way she moved, smiled and talked to the public. Of course the band was the new sweetheart of Fiore; they were incredible: every note, every lyric.

It didn't surprise him that he sang along (he had been listening to their songs for the past two weeks because they were very good) and that the others were very much enjoying it too, even Lucy who didn't like rock all that much.

Noticing the end of the concert, Gray had to practically pull the others from the VIP area so they could go backstage before the band exited the stage.

Sol, Element Four's manager, let the four of them in and rushed to make sure that Gray was close when Juvia's performance was over (with hushed words, he informed Gray that there were people with cameras there too, that they needed to stay in character), but the older man had nothing to worry about: as soon as the band said their goodbyes to the audience and returned backstage, Juvia spotted him.

Her smile was so wide that Gray worried that she might hurt something, but she managed to smile even wider when she ran towards him and lost no time in wrapping her arms around his neck and smashing her lips onto his.

After a moment's hesitation, Gray put his hands on her hips, bringing her closer to him. And when she finally released him, their lips only inches apart, Juvia whispered: "Did you see that? It was _amazing_!"

He chuckled with her excitement. "It was. You were very good out there."

"Thank you." She gave him a peck on the lips, released him, but didn't move away from him. "Will you come to the after party?"

"Sure." Gray shrugged. "People will expect me to go with you."

"Good." Juvia smiled.

**#**

The after party, as it turned out, was being held at Aria's apartment and the band shared their limousine with the other four guests to the location, where there were already many guests and music playing by a DJ and waiters giving people free booze.

It didn't take too long before everyone was actually partying together with no problem (even if Natsu and Totomaru did look strange at each other from time to time), exchanging silly stories about one another.

Gray and Juvia sat by the other's side – both with drinks on their hands, one of his arms around her shoulder while she put her legs over his, as if she's done it a few times, and it appeared to be convincing everyone else.

"Did you notice that Gajeel-kun has his eyes on Levy-san?" Juvia whispered to her boyfriend and the man looked towards the opposite couch, where, indeed, the scary looking man was smiling wolfishly at the petite blunette, who looked like a scared little bunny, but was talking with him.

"Should I go there and save her?" Gray asked, worried; Levy was a sweet girl and Gajeel seemed a little too rough for her.

"No." Juvia chuckled and he frowned at her, so she answered his unspoken question. "Good girls love bad boys and bad boys love good girls." She shrugged. "Let them sort it out; Gajeel-kun looks scary, but he's actually a big softie."

Gray snorted. "Sure that I believe _that._"

The blunette laughed and before she could say anything else, Lucy called their names, her cellphone in hands and both knew exactly what she was doing and smiled while the blonde took a photograph. A few moments later, after Lucy type a few things, Gray's phone chirped in notification.

_Stellar Lucy LucyHeartfilia_

_You two are looking too cute for us to handle! __** grayfullbuster**__ and __** juvialockser **__at the after party of__** #ElementFour**_

Gray laughed and then showed the Tweet to Juvia, whom had the same reaction as he did. "We have an interview about the movie in two weeks; they are _so_ going to ask me about this." The man groaned.

"That's the plan." The blunette shrugged. "Juvia will have one ever sooner than that. Let her handle it." After a moment eyeing him, she put her beer on the floor and then grabbed his, putting it next to hers. Gray frowned in confusion when she saw her get up, and then offering him a hand. "Come on: we will give them a reason to talk." He looked to her hand and then back to her face. "Live a little, Gray-sama." She winked.

Maybe it was the few beers he had, but he thought: _'what the hell'_ and took her hand; the blunette lead him towards the area where there were a few people dancing, which made the man stop walking.

"I don't know how to dance." He told her above the loud music.

She laughed and put his hands on her hips. "_Everyone_ knows how to dance!"

Gray was about to disagree when she started moving and he became fascinated with the way his body immediately responded to hers; there was something in her eyes when it met his, something that made his body get hotter.

After a few moments, one of her hands rested over his chest and he pulled her closer to him by instinct and the way he groaned when her chest connected with his even with their clothes as barrier – he was suddenly glad that the music was too loud for anyone to hear his groan, but Juvia felt it and her eyesight changed from his eyes to his lips, while she wetted her own with her tongue.

It happened so fast that he wasn't even sure he had been the one who initialized it, but before he could prevent it, his lips were on hers, hungrily kissing the blunette woman like he didn't give a shit about anything else.

Screw fake kissing, screw everyone else in that room, and screw it _all_.

Gray lost no time in putting a hand on her hair, pulling it slightly so he could put her head in a better position and coaxing her mouth open so he could _really_ kiss her and the moan he heard only made his desire rise. It had been so long since he had been in anything that even resembled a date, too long ever since he felt so damn hot for a woman.

When the need to breathe became an issue, he noticed that Juvia had grabbed his shirt rather strongly and he didn't even notice.

"Come with Juvia." She breathed and he nodded while following her through the crowd, his brain still not working one hundred per cent. The blunette lead them through a hallway and opened a door that clearly lead to a bedroom and when he hesitated – Gray was hot and bothered, but it didn't mean that he was going to go further with her just because – she laughed and informed him with a whisper: "Juvia is not _that_ easy, don't worry. _They _need to believe that she is, though."

Gray nodded in understanding and entered the bedroom – Juvia locked the door after he was inside and watched him as he stood awkwardly. He wasn't supposed to kiss her that way; it was business.

"Juvia, look-" he tried, but the blunette cut him.

"People outside are thinking that we are tearing our clothes off right now." She said as if discussing the weather. "How long do you think we should stay?"

Gray frowned. "I don't…"

"It's up to you." She shrugged and leaned on the closed door. "It's your reputation."

"How's _that _my reputation?"

"We can be _over_," the woman emphasized the word "in five minutes, ten, fifteen…" she trailed off and when he finally caught her meaning, his face went red.

"We are not leaving this room in five minutes." He said between gritted teeth. "Or ten or _fifteen_."

"Confident in your skills." She chuckled.

"_Very_." He narrowed his eyes to her and decided to play her little game. "You didn't seem to be complaining a few minutes ago."

Juvia's eyes sparkled with that and Gray knew that it was the right thing to say. "_Touché_." She moved from her spot on the door and stood in front of him. "Now, we have a problem."

"And what is that?" He raised an eyebrow.

"There's nothing to do for… twenty?" Juvia asked.

"_Forty_." Gray narrowed his eyes and she snorted.

"_Sure_, there's nothing for us to do here for 'forty minutes'," the woman made quotation marks with her fingers, "and when we get out of here, we need to look like we had the drunkiest naughtiest sex people ever had."

"Do we now?"

"Well, you _do_ have the bad boy looks and bedroom eyes, and people think that Juvia is a bad girl. It is expected that we blow each other's minds." She sighed in fake resignation.

"Hm… Now that you said it, it does make sense." Gray nodded in agreement. "What do you propose we do?"

"What we can do is: one of us needs to come out of here with a hickey and we both need to look utterly ravished," the woman pretended to think for a moment, "which means that we probably need to reenact the performance we had on the dance floor."

"Sounds reasonable." Gray agreed and his body moved by its own, hands on her hips and by the way her eyes darkened, it was the right thing to do.

"The question now is who will receive the hickey; we both have publicity to look out for." Juvia wrapped her arms around his shoulders and his eyesight – which had been focusing on her lips – went to her neck, then to her collarbone and the rest of the skin her shirt didn't cover and his mind decided that there were many places he could leave a hickey and couldn't decide exactly where. It would be fun to find out the best place, though.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" The man suggested, knowing that she probably wanted to do the same with him – Juvia wasn't subtle in telling him that she thought he was handsome. He removed one of his hands from her hips and she did the same.

He won.

"Two out of three?" She asked.

**#**

Gray hadn't made out this hard with a woman ever since he was a teenager and sex was off the table; but damn, it was _fun_. When the result of _rock, paper, and scissors_ was evident, he had pulled her towards him and kissed her not unlike the way he did it on the dance floor and he was to into it that he didn't even notice that she was pushing him towards the bed until he felt it nudge on the back of his knees.

At the moment, he was sitting with her straddling him while he kissed his way down to her jaw and towards her neck; Juvia had her hands pulling his hair lightly, and sighing in contentment with his ministrations and when he found a particularly spot that made her buck her hips even harder onto his and let out a startled moan, he knew that he had found _the_ place to leave the so needed hickey, so, he kissed, he sucked and he nibbled – it didn't matter that she pulled his hair with every action, his focus solely on her moaning (she was a vocal woman – not that he was complaining, it was pretty amazing).

Pleased with his work on her neck, Gray pulled her down by the neck to kiss her lips and she reciprocated gladly, her hips moving slowly above his and he couldn't deny to her that she indeed had an effect on him and she could feel it.

He was glad and frustrated that she was straddling him; glad because there was a beautiful woman making out with him, frustrated because the need of change their positions and being the one on top was driving him insane. Gray knew it wasn't the time just yet – but after that night, he was sure that they would be together at some point – but he couldn't help but wonder that if he turned them over and had her on his mercy, what he feel like if he drove inside her, how would she feel around him; would she lift her hips to meet his while he drove inside her? Yes, definitely; there was no way she would let him do all the work. Juvia would push him like she's been doing ever since they met.

Gray didn't notice the way his hips bulked up harder than before and she gasped into the kiss; she moved her lips from his, ghosting over the other's, and asked, breathless. "Now _that_ was a nice thought." Juvia kissed his jaw. "What was it?"

Well, here goes nothing.

"I thought about being buried inside you one day; how would you feel around me, clutching me." Gray whispered, pulling her hips down to meet the bulge in front of his pants and the woman panted a moan and her hands on his hair tightened; Gray felt the fire in his veins flow harder. Fuck, he was never one to do dirty talking but goddammit her reactions were too enjoyable. "I wondered how you would writhe underneath me, asking for more."

Her breath fastened. "Dammit, that was a nice thought." Juvia moaned. "It's not happening tonight. It's not fair." The woman let out a groan in frustration.

"Says the person who has been coaxing me to kiss you, touch you..." He chuckled and kissed her collarbone.

"Juvia is a _talker_, it's been harmless." Gray stilled and tensed. Did he take things too far? Was she just kidding around and he… "Gray-sama is a _doer_." Sensing his discomfort, she cradled his face. "Oh _no_, don't you dare withdraw back to being like our first date, when you were afraid of touching Juvia: we are finally getting somewhere here." The woman kissed him deeply. "Nice to know that you can turn into a talker too and maybe Juvia can turn into more of a doer as well." The blunette chuckled and after noticing that she meant it, he relaxed. "We need to come out of the room, though." Juvia breathed, lips ghosting above his before he kissed her again – he had no idea when they would repeat that and wanted to stretch it for as long as he could – and when she, reluctantly, pushed him away, he protested. "The party is still going."

"And it can keep going without us." Gray whined; he was so not ready to stop kissing her just yet.

"Come on, lover boy." She laughed and gave him a peck on the lips before getting up to straighten up her hair.

"I'll need a minute here." His face flushed red with his obvious arousal.

Juvia, the vixen talker she was, leaned down, putting her hands on his thighs to balance herself, and, with a sly smile, said: "Next time, Juvia thinks we can go to the second base."

Gray couldn't prevent the groan. "Maybe I'll need two minutes here."

**#**

_Rumor has it that Gray Fullbuster (27), actor of the upcoming movie _Fairy Tail_, and Juvia Lockser (26), lead singer of the rock band _Element Four_, are having an affair ever since she was invited to record a scene of the movie. They have been spotted together for the past month – a secluded dinner with only the two of them, going out with arms intertwined to get coffee, and even Lucy Heartfilia (26), also an actor at the movie the couple met, Tweeted a picture of the two together and called them 'cute' – and at the same party, they were 'mysteriously' absent for a long time. What is _actually _going on with them?_

**#**

"So, Juvia." Mirajane Strauss, host of the talk show the singer had been invited alongside with her band mates, was one of the most beautiful women of the world (she actually won the title a few times when she was a model before turning her attention on being a TV hostess). "We've talked about Element Four's music and your next projects, but what we all want to know is: what is the deal with you and Gray Fullbuster?"

The audience agreed by clapping, while Juvia laughed. "We are friends."

"Friends?" Mira's eyebrow shot up. "You have been spotted alone a few times, and there's a photograph of you kissing a few weeks ago at a restaurant." The blunette singer just shrugged, and the hostess decided to take another route to get what she wanted. "We actually have pictures of you two in a very compromising position." Juvia frowned in confusion and looked behind her, where there was a large screen. In the picture – which was clearly taken by far away and through a window –, Juvia was on top of a shirtless Gray, both sweating, her blue hair in a ponytail and she wore her gym clothes. Juvia had her hands on his chest for support, while his hands were on her hips; and yes, it looked like there was something else going on.

"Oh, god." Juvia laughed, realizing what day that was. "Gray asked Gajeel-kun, when he went to visit us at the studio-"

"So, he visits you?" Mira asked, sneakily.

"Visits the _band_." Juvia said with emphasis. "He asked him if Gajeel-kun was free to spar with him the next day. Gray knew that Gajeel-kun is a good fighter, and Juvia said that she was free to go with him to his gym." The blunette looked to the audience. "What he didn't know is that Juvia is just as good as Gajeel-kun is." She chuckled. "He has been teaching self-defense to me for years. Juvia told him that if he needed to go all out if he wanted to win," Juvia pointed to the screen behind her "he didn't listen and ended up on his back."

"How about the next photograph?" Mirajane asked, amused with the story and in the next picture, Juvia was on her stomach, her arms pinned on her back and between their bodies while Gray was the one on top of her. "He seems angry."

"Oh." Juvia shrugged. "Apparently it's of bad taste to tell a half-naked man on top of you that you've had bigger men tackling you to the floor."

"Juvia!" Mirajane laughed.

"What?" The blunette asked innocently. "Whatever it takes to get a spanking." She winked to the camera and the audience laughed alongside with the hostess.

**#**

_I just watched your interview. I can't believe that you told her that! Told the world! – Gray_

_What? It was the truth! – J_

_Wait, what? – Gray_

_It was Juvia's goal to let you out some frustration. Your reaction was very entertaining. LOL – J_

_You baited me that day? – Gray_

_Of course. You have been too tense after our encounters, you needed an outing. Having you fight me with all you got was a way. – J_

_I wonder why is that I've been so tense. It's not like you leave whenever we get to the good part. – Gray_

_Stop the pouting. Juvia is left hanging too! – J_

_You are not ready yet. – J_

_What does that even mean? – Gray_

_Hey, maybe we should sext! – J_

_Don't sext me. Ever. – Gray_

**#**

Gray couldn't help but to laugh out loud when he opened his house's door and saw his girlfriend wearing a too big Element Four sweater, and shorts while her hair was curled around many curling devices he had no idea what was called.

"Don't even." She entered his house, followed by a few people. It was the premiere of his movie and the day they would out their relationship to the world, so, she was his date and they would arrive together, instead of her going with the band; since the makeup artists were already there for him (oh, he hated that part), they agreed for her to get ready there. He didn't expect her to appear wearing her hair as a helmet.

"This is priceless." He snorted and she narrowed her brown eyes. "I'm sorry, but you look ridiculous." She laughed after a moment, agreeing.

"These people better make it worth Juvia's while." She sighed and then, her attention went to Mike, Gray's dog, which had just appeared by the door and was eyeing everyone. "And who's that?"

"Mike. Come here." Gray commanded and the dog obeyed, its tail waving in excitement. "Put your hand out." He told the woman, whom did as was told. "Mike, this is Juvia, behave yourself." The dog sniffed her hand and his tail started moving even faster. "He liked you."

"Good." She kneeled in front of the dog and caressed its ears, to Mike's delight. "There you go, handsome." The dog actually whined in happiness and Gray raised an eyebrow.

"He hadn't been this excited for months now." The man petted his dog's head. "You see a pretty girl and you get all silly, Mike?"

"Aw, do you think that Juvia's pretty?" The woman asked, looking up to her boyfriend.

Gray scoffed. "Ask me again when your head returns to its normal size."

**#**

He hated tuxedos, always hated them and felt like he couldn't breathe right – he was raised in a cold town, but he always liked loose clothes or no clothes at all – but for his career, he had to wear them; but the short of breaths he was experiencing had little to do with what he was wearing and had all to do with the woman walking down the stairs of his house.

Juvia was wearing a dark blue silk dress that was tight until after her ass, which where there was a cut on the side of her right leg; the low cut of the cleavage left little to the imagination and was bare backed, showing her tattoo, and she was the perfect combination of classic and modern with it and the way her long hair was braided to the side.

Gray had seen her body in tight clothes, he had felt her up from underneath her clothes a few days before when it was 'second base time' and he knew she had a body that could stop traffic, but seeing her in that dress… her breasts were just the right size, her waist was small and her hips, should be considerate illegal. And dammit, her legs. Better not to think about those, he had to go out and meet people with cameras.

She was smiling gleefully once she reached the end of the stairs and he was still staring at her and with his mouth hanged open. "Should Juvia ask you again?"

The man stepped closer to her, still astonished with the way she looked. "No need. You look beautiful." He said, sincerely. Blushing, Juvia looked down to the floor with a shy smile before he carefully lean down and kissed her cheek lightly. "We need to go, though."

"Lead the way." Juvia breathed.

**#**

After posing together for the cameras for long minutes – his hand unmistakably on her hips, like he was told to – the couple stepped towards the reporters to give some interviews.

"Gray, Gray!" One of them called the man. "Are you and Juvia dating? Is that why you came together?"

Gray offered the man a smile, before changing eyesight to the beautiful woman by his side. "Erm… yes, actually." With his answer, the other reporters bloomed with questions.

"How long is that going on?"

"Are you planning on getting married soon?"

"Is Juvia pregnant?"

"_What_?" The blunette asked with a snort; she slapped her boyfriend's shoulder lightly. "Did you let me leave the house with a dress that makes Juvia looks fat?"

Gray looked down to her stomach, which was as flat as ever, so, he scoffed – they hadn't even had sex yet, it would be difficult for her to be expecting _('Speaking of which, I have to buy condoms, I don't think I have any back home'_, he thought). "Please."

"Juvia is not pregnant. We just started dating." The blunette told the reporters. "Whatever extra weight you see is blamed on pizza." They laughed and the questions went to the professional side of their lives and after a few moments of interviews, more of the cast arrived and Gray went to take pictures with them while his girlfriend finished her own interviews.

Once they were done, Gray offered her his arm and both entered the building to watch the movie – he had been very secretive about it – and once they were alone again, Juvia sighed. "Really? They thought Juvia was pregnant?"

"Hey, you were the one who thought it was a good idea for people to believe that we were at it at the after party." Gray shrugged. "Did we conceive our imaginary child there?" He teased.

The woman, playfully, put her hands on her hips. "Keep it up, mister, and you'll never have the chance of getting Juvia accidentally pregnant." She walked away from him.

"_What_?"

**#**

"That was the best movie of yours." Juvia said while he opened the door of his house; it was four a.m. and they were just returning from the movie premiere – there had been a party after and both stayed until the end. "And Juvia watched them all."

"Okay, that sounded stalkerish." The man opened the door and hushed her inside – her apartment was on the other side of town from where the premiere was held and neither wanted to drive that far. Mike was fast in receiving them, giving extra attention to the female, of course – even his dog fell for Juvia's charms – in which she fussed right back for a few moments.

"Juvia always liked your work." She shrugged, a hand on the wall supporting her while she took her heels off. "But you, as a stripping Ice Mage is definitely Juvia's favorite."

"Thanks." He chuckled, kneeling in front of his dog to pet him. "It was fun to do it."

"The nicest part was when Juvia appeared, of course." She was taking off the other shoe. "Your Silver character was kind of a flirt."

"That he is." Gray got up from the floor and took his jacket off, and loosened the bow tie. "I hate these things." She chuckled and started to walk shoeless towards the living room – earlier she had little time to really look around – and was impressed.

"Nice house." He thanked her. "Have you always lived here alone?"

"Only Mike and I ever since I bought it." Gray shrugged.

"Isn't it too big?" She raised an eyebrow.

"That's why I got Mike, so it wouldn't be." The man looked around. "It still is, though." When his eyes focused on hers again, she was looking at him strangely, but he shrugged it off. "Let's go upstairs." Gray offered her his hand and she took it, leading her upstairs.

He was feeling oddly relaxed with her walking around his house at 4:30 in the morning wearing a gala dress. All the other times they were alone, he ended up being too tense with her touches and teasing words, but he was past that, apparently.

Not wanting to assume anything, he showed her the guest bedroom beside his and told her where everything was and told her that if she needed anything, he would be in the next room – he gave her an old shirt for her to sleep in. She thanked him and still had that strange expression on her face when they said good night.

Tired, Gray just wanted to take a shower and sleep on his bed. Ten minutes later, he exited the bathroom, wearing only his boxers and drying his hair, he felt his muscles relax and sat on the corner of his bed, checking his phone for messages. A few moments later, he heard the door of his bedroom open and when he looked up; his breath was caught once again in just a few hours.

Juvia entered the room, wearing his white button up shirt, long wavy hair falling over shoulder and her eyes so hot he had trouble breathing.

"You forgot Juvia's goodnight kiss." She whispered walking towards him and seeing Gray put his phone down on the mattress.

"We can't have that happening." The man managed to say while she put her hands on his shoulders, his hands on her hips as she put each leg by each side of his legs. She leaned enough so their noses touched gently, their breaths mingled with one another and his grip on her tightened. "Juvia, if you are only giving me a kiss, you better do it and leave, otherwise I can't be held responsible for what I do to you."

"No stopping tonight." Juvia whispered to him and before she could finish the sentence, Gray had flipped her over, so he was on top of her, a leg between hers, face inches apart.

"Don't play with me, Juvia. Not anymore." He was sure that his eyes were dark at that point, but he couldn't help himself – their chests were pressed onto the other's and there was only a thin layer of the shirt she was wearing and that was the less clothed they had ever been. "Say no and I'll let you go, but say it right now."

Her response was to put a hand on the back of his neck and kiss him, making a point of biting his lower lip as soon as she could. Gray groaned and grinded his hips on hers, feeling himself started to harden.

They kissed for a few minutes – lips, jaw, neck, whatever their lips could touch – before he dared to lower his hand to between her legs, hesitantly at first, but when she moaned with the contact and felt that she was wet with his ministrations, he removed his hand (to which she groaned in protest) to pull the shirt impatiently and she lifted herself enough from the bed to help him, and Gray took a moment to look at her naked body underneath him (that minx had come to him without underwear) and he couldn't feel more aroused; her hair sprawled on the mattress, her half lidded eyes, blush on her cheeks and chest, nipples already in peak and the way her legs were close to each other – probably to get some friction – and for a moment, he couldn't breathe. It had been a while since he had been with a woman, and to jump from 0 to 60 like that… She was a very attractive woman.

"Gray-sama." She moaned and roamed her hand over his chest, and down until she cupped the hardness in his boxers and he gulped, concerns being pushed away for the moment. "Don't just stare at Juvia. Remember that you told Juvia that you would bury inside her, Juvia clutching around you, writhing, asking for more?" She whispered.

"Juvia." Gray said, removing her hand from him. "It's been a while, you can't just..."

"For Juvia too." She kissed his lips, moving her legs so her legs could be wrapped around his waist, his erection brushed over her sex with only his underwear as barrier and Gray lowered his face to her breasts, wanting to do anything for her at that point. "This won't take long for Juvia."

"Oh, thank god." The man whispered while sucking a nipple, Juvia's hands flying to his back, clawing on him while his own hand slipped to touch her folders like before, but without hesitation. "You are so fucking wet." She hummed in agreement, not trusting her voice. "Juvia, I can't wait to be inside of you."

"We have been dancing around each other for a month." Juvia breathed. "We can go slowly later. I need you." She moaned the last words and Gray felt his shaft twitch with it. The blunette moved to grab his underwear and push it down; but he stepped away from her and she let out an annoyed sound, but stopped when she saw him taking his underwear off. When she saw him completely naked, she licked her lips and he noticed her legs rubbing each other and eyes darken. Gray was about to return to be on top of her when she told him. "Gray-sama, condom."

"Oh. Yes." He blinked and went to search his bedside drawers and when he didn't find it right away, got annoyed. "Fuck, fuck, fuck. Come on. Please, let me have at least one!" He mumbled to himself, and after checking the drawer, he was afraid to look inside the second, because if he didn't have at least one condom, he would honestly explode. Finally, on the second drawer, he found it: two square foil packages. "Yes!" He left one and took another, happiness flowing over him as Juvia chuckled and he grinned – he honestly hadn't felt this happy for a long while.

**#**

After basking in the glow of post-sex, the couple kissed languidly for long minutes, just enjoying each other's company while hands touched and grabbed; everything still new between the both of them. Smiling, Juvia rested her head on his chest and, noticing his tattoo – a snowflake on his right chest – she asked why he chose it.

Gray hesitated before answering, "My parents died in a snow day, and so did my foster mother. I tattooed it to remember them forever."

"That's sweet." She whispered.

"How about you?" Gray asked. "What are the stories?" the man caressed her side softly and she sighed in contentment.

"They are silly compared to yours." Juvia answered.

"Hm…" The man looked down to her and quickly untangled from her, lifting the covers off of them and moving to the end of the bed. Before she could ask what he was doing, he grabbed her right foot, and, with a smile lowered his lips to it and the blunette giggled. "Tell me about this one." He kissed her right ankle where the woman had a tattoo of a pink daisy.

"Juvia was sixteen, it was the first she's had made." The woman chuckled and then sighed when felt him kiss his way up, kissing her calf, then her thighs. "She likes flowers."

"I see." Gray moved and kissed her left hipbone and the woman moaned when she felt his teeth above the tattoo of a raindrop. "What about this one?"

"Erm…" Juvia tried to think, but his hand – that previously caressed her thigh – found its way to her already wetting folds, making the woman moan and raise her hips.

"The raindrop tattoo, Juvia." The man smirked with her response and felt his erection throb as his fingers started to move and even though he was sure that she wouldn't object if he took her right then, he was having too much fun. Plus, their first time had been too fast for his liking and now he wanted to learn about her body.

"That…" His thumb caressed her clit and she moaned loud. "Oh… It was raining, Juvia was drunk, and it made sense at the time." She said fast, hoping that he stopped trying to make her speak when he was touching her that way.

"Hm…" Gray hummed and then removed his fingers and lips from her, earning a groan of annoyance from the woman – to which he chuckled. The man, then, grabbed her hips and urged her to turn around and she gladly followed his instruction and when she tried to lie on her stomach, he stopped Juvia by not letting her lower her hips. "Not on your stomach, on your knees." He caressed her ass and watched as she found a nice position and when she did, Gray opened her legs apart to his own demands – his shaft settling between them rather nicely in his opinion – as his lips found the right side of her back, where she had a large tattoo – that went until her shoulder blades – of a few butterflies and in their way, musical notes and some flowers as well (she did like flowers a lot, apparently). "What about this tattoo?"

His hand, the one that wasn't holding her hip still (she was trying to create some friction, but this game of his wasn't made for her to win), traveled to between her legs once more, touching her clit gently – just enough to keep her 'interested' – and he grinned when her breathing got faster. God, he missed having the soft responsive body of a woman at his mercy. "Juvia."

"Yes?" She breathed, confused of what he wanted.

Gray covered her body with his to whisper in her ear. "Answer me." She whimpered when he started to move his fingers faster. "The large tattoo."

"Do you want to know about it right _now_?" The blue haired woman asked in disbelief.

"I do." He started to rock his hips and had to bite down his lip not to groan in pleasure with the way his shaft touched her wet sex.

"Oh, fuck." Juvia swore. "I… I had that made when we signed the contract to record out first… oh, like_ this_… our first contract." She moaned when Gray bit her shoulder gently. "The notes are… Ah, Gray-sama…" The blunette sobbed and he understood her feelings: he was aching for being inside her once again.

"What about the notes?" Gray removed himself from her completely and she almost yelled in frustration and was about to turn when he stopped her. "Stay still and keep telling me about the notes." Only when he reached for the bedside and opened the first drawer that Juvia finally understood what he was doing that she kept her words after guiding one of her own hands to where his were a few moments before.

"They are the notes of Element Four's first hit, the song that made us famous." She watched as Gray finally found the foil square after searching like crazy and obviously frustrated when he ripped it open. "If we keep sleeping together, we'll need more condoms." Juvia moaned when she saw him easily put the condom on.

"First fuckin' thing I'll go buy in the morning. _Boxes,_ just so I don't have to search like crazy anymore." He returned to his position behind her and tested her readiness before slide inside her easily, both groaning with it. Gray kissed her shoulder and when she went to look at him, he captured her lips with his.

**#**

_Cruella De Vil totomaru_E4_

_Whenever __** grayfullbuster**__ comes to the studio, __** juvialockser**__ gets all girly. It's disgusting. It's abnormal. It's unnatural. We should ban him from coming here and weird us out._

_Fullbuster GrayFullbuster_

_** totomaru_E4 **__Stop being a jealous whiny little bitch. And no more taking pictures, creepy bastard._

_Cruella De Vil totomaru_E4_

_** grayfullbsuter**__ You two started to go at it in the middle of our meeting, I can do whatever I want in the common area. FIND A ROOM! Do you know how weird is it to see __** juvialockser**__ as a girl?_

_Fullbuster GrayFullbuster_

_** totomaru_E4 **__I do. It's fucking awesome._

_IRON MAN GajeelRedfox_

_I agree with __** totomaru_E4 **__Go find a room to grope each other in, really. __** grayfullbuster**__ is too handsy with __** juvialockser**_

_Rain Woman JuviaLockser_

_** grayfullbuster totomaru_E4 gajeelredfox**__ stop that, people will think that you don't like each other._

_Fullbuster GrayFullbuster_

_** juvialockser**__ People would be right._

**#**

Three months since they started the charade of pretending to be dating, it had been pretty real for almost two and when the couple told their managers that things got real, and both were very satisfied with the developments, and had no problem with it in the slightest, of course. The same happened with Gray's friends (the actors who knew) and Juvia's band – even if the boys teased each other all the time, it was obvious that it was some kind of male bonding – and life was good for them.

Gray liked to have Juvia over his place – she would play with Mike outside for hours, laughing, while Gray watched, smiling at them – he discovered that she was not only a nice cook, but that she actually liked to do it more times than not, sometimes they watched TV together and he would lie on top of her, head resting in between her breasts while she caressed his hair gently. Sometimes they would spend the night on her apartment (a nice penthouse midtown) and go out to eat Franks Caramades at the oddest hours, holding hands (he still couldn't hold hands for too long, but it was a start).

Even with the paparazzi taking pictures, they still got a pretty normal relationship, considering: they went to the movies, to the beach and meet with friends without too much trouble. When they had to work, they talked on the phone or via webcam, just like many other couples; it was good.

One early morning, after they spent the night on Gray's house, Juvia woke up too early and when the doorbell rang, she got up, knowing that her boyfriend was a heavy sleeper if she was by his side. She put her panties back on and put one of his shirts before leaving the bedroom.

"Good morning to you too, Mike." The blunette whispered to the excited dog and both went to answer the door. When she opened it, the dog barked excitedly, jumping on the person – who turned out to be Lyon Vastia, Gray's cousin and also one of the main characters of one of Juvia's favorites TV shows.

"Hi." He said with a frown, while petting Mike without taking his eyes from her.

"Good morning." She smiled.

"Yes, good morning." His face getting redder and redder by the second and Juvia chuckled. "Is Gray…?"

"He's sleeping. But come in, Juvia knows you are his cousin." She opened the door even further so both the man and dog could get inside and after they were, she closed the door. "What brings you here?"

The white haired man cleared his throat. "Gray missed our family meeting and hasn't been answering our calls."

"Oh." Juvia frowned, she didn't know her boyfriend had an appointment with his family. She leaned on the closed door and eyed the man in front of her. "It was nice of you to check on him."

Lyon scoffed. "Someone needs to keep an eye on that idiot, and doing it only from the news in the gossip magazines are not exactly what family should do."

"That is true." She giggled and passed a hand through her bed hair as the white haired man looked at her, totally enchanted. "Do you want Juvia to wake him up?"

Before Lyon could answer, Gray's voice came from the top of the stairs, where he was with his arms crossed over his naked chest, staring at the two of them with narrowed eyes and wearing just his underwear. "No need, his annoying voice and your silly giggles woke me up."

Gray went down the stairs as his cousin spoke, rolling his eyes: "Nice seeing you too, Gray."

"Shut it." Gray warned him as he stepped closer to the blue haired woman and put an arm around her waist and gave her a toe curling kiss, earning a startled gasp from her – but it didn't prevent her from kissing him just as hungrily. "Good morning." He said when they stopped kissing.

"Good morning to you too." She pretty much purred, her legs feeling like jell-o (she was only standing because he was holding her tightly by the waist.

"Go put some clothes while I fix us breakfast." Gray whispered to her and she nodded.

"Okay." Juvia gave him a peck on the lips and stood up on her own. She looked towards the white haired man. "Nice meeting you."

"You're hot too." Lyon answered and then coughed when Gray glanced at him with mean eyes. "I mean… nice meeting you too."

Chuckling, Juvia went upstairs, and unknown to her, Lyon followed her with his eyes – the man's shirt she was wearing only covered so much, and he could actually see her panties and damn, if he saw her naked it wouldn't been such an erotic view (or perhaps it would) – and Lyon just stopped staring when Gray snapped his fingers in front of his eyes.

"Hey. Dude, come on." Gray said, annoyed. "She's my girlfriend."

"She is a half-naked hot woman."

"She is _my_ half-naked hot woman; so, keep your eyes to yourself." Gray walked towards the kitchen, Mike on his heels and Lyon not too far.

"I'll try, but if she walks around like that again, my eyes will wander." Lyon chuckled with the annoyed sound Gray made and they fell into an awkward silence. "You didn't go home for the reunion."

Gray started moving around the kitchen, trying to start the breakfast, no doubt. "I was busy."

"Come on, you are never too busy you can't go home for a day to meet your family. Meredy asked for you." Gray was silently roaming through the contents of his fridge. "Gray, come on."

The dark haired man closed the fridge door with unnecessary strength. "I didn't go because I don't deserve to be there!"

"What? Why?" Lyon frowned, in confusion."

Gray sighed. "I don't think about Ur or my parents that often anymore, and I should. They literally saved my life and I…"

"Hey, hey, hold on." The white haired man approached his cousin. "Look, missing someone doesn't mean that you have to grieve your whole life. You moved on with hottie over there and that's fine, it would be what they would want." Lyon told him. "I don't think about my own parents every day, but every now and then, something makes me remind of them and then I do, but I still miss them." Gray looked up to him. "Cool down, kid." Lyon clapped the other man's back. "Ultear settled the date for next week. You should bring your girlfriend."

"Her name is Juvia." Gray said softly.

"I know; I keep up with your life." Lyon smiled. "She seems right for you."

"She is." The dark haired man didn't hesitate to say.

"And don't think for a second that I didn't see the scratches on your back."

Gray shrugged and smirked. "You just said that she is right for me."

**#**

Of course Juvia charmed his whole family. Of course she did, Gray wasn't even surprised that she received phone calls from his cousin Meredy all the time and that Lyon drooled every single time she was in the same room as he was ("Gray, she's so beautiful. How did _you_ get her?") and she liked them all right back.

They liked each other so much that Meredy chose for her family to spend her sixteenth birthday in Magnolia six months later with them and Gray demanded that Juvia spent the whole week at his house as a mediator, because as much as he loved his family, he was this close of murdering him after spending lengthy periods of time together and obviously the paparazzi took several pictures of all of them together and most published how Juvia seemed to be fitting well with Gray's family and if it would end up in marriage soon.

A day after Meredy's birthday, Ultear – the girl's mother – had to deal with something from work, so the remaining three grown-ups took the birthday girl to eat out that night. Not too long after dinner was eaten and they were about to leave, Meredy saw an ice cream truck and dragged Lyon to get one with her, leaving the couple alone for the first time in hours.

"God, she doesn't run out of energy." Gray complained; his arms around his girlfriend's shoulder.

"She's just excited." Juvia giggled. "She barely sees you and now she has her whole family for a week."

"I'm glad they are going in two days." He rolled his eyes. "It will be nice to have the house only to ourselves again." Gray leaned so he could whisper in her ear: "As much as I like trying to make you be loud when we can't, I'd rather have you screaming my name, you-" Gray didn't know what exactly made him look past the woman, he didn't even know why he focused solely on that man, but when he did, he had little time to think.

The man had a gun.

The man raised the gun in Juvia's direction.

The man wanted to kill Juvia.

It was instinct the way Gray pushed her to the ground putting himself in front of her just in case.

Then the man shot. Once (a pain hit his shoulder), twice (pain hit his arm), thrice (his ear hurt).

Gray fell down, breathing hard through the pain. He heard Juvia yell his name and then she was on top of him, covering his body with hers. "Don't hurt him!"

He saw her look over her shoulder and Gray whispered, weakly: "Run." And she heard him; he knows she did, because she returned to look at him.

"Never." And then locked eyes with him – hers shining with unshed tears –, as if expecting another bullet but wanted to keep looking at him if it was the case, and he knew the feeling: if he was about to die, he's rather do it looking at her beautiful brown eyes; even if it wasn't supposed to end that way.

He felt someone grab her from above him and even if she tried to fight, the man was strong. "No!" Gray managed to say and when he tried to sit down, pain shot through him and he couldn't move.

Gray's eyes were started to get blurry, but he could hear the man shout at Juvia, waving the gun in front of him: "I'll kill you! If I can't have you, no one can; you are _mine_!"

'_No. No, she's not. She's _mine_. What is going on?'_

His vision blackened for a moment and then another shot rang and Gray was certain that this time he didn't save her. '_She died. She died_.' His mind screamed and the pain that ripped through his heart hut much more than being shot.

"No." Gray whispered, pained. Not again. He was left again by someone he loved. She was dead. He probably lost consciousness for a moment, because the next thing he knew was that was happening, he heard her voice, sobbing the words.

"Gray-sama. Don't you dare! Don't you dare leave me!" It was all it took to bring him back to consciousness. "Open your eyes. Please." He did what he was told, even when he was feeling rather sleepy. "Oh, god." She cried and his eyes focused on her; she looked a little too worse for wear: hair pointing to all places, her lip was cut, but she as alive. She. Was. Alive. He tried to speak as relief spread through him, but was unable to let the words come out. "Shhh, don't speak. Help is coming." Gray could hear Lyon talking something with Meredy – whom he was sure that was sobbing – and some other people who probably came to see what was happening.

Sirens were heard and the whole time until help actually arrived, his eyes were focused on hers, just in case they didn't get there in time and Gray was sure that he didn't want to see Lyon's face.

Finally, she was removed from atop of him so the paramedics could get to him and when he almost sat when he heard one of them say: "Take care of the woman, she's bleeding." She was _what_? "Sir, sir. Don't move."

"Juv…" It was all he could say.

"She's being taken care of, don't worry." The paramedic said while pressuring Gray's wound and it hurt like a bitch. The rest was all black as his awareness faded.

**#**

_This past Saturday (3), the beloved actor Gray Fullbuster (28), was shot while trying to protect his girlfriend, Juvia Lockser (27), the lead singer of Element Four, while they were out with TV star Lyon Vastia (31) and their cousin Meredy (16). The couple was approached by Marcus Lancaster (33), who has been in and out of mental facilities for his whole life and was obsessed with Miss Lockser, and in his delusions they were in a relationship. The police says that Marcus had been planning to kill Juvia for months for 'betraying' him – ever since she and Gray went public eight months ago._

_Gray pushed his girlfriend out of the way fast enough so she wasn't shot then, receiving them himself – one at his left shoulder, and two scratched on his left arm and left ear – and while he was down (according to witnesses), Marcus was able to get a hold on Juvia, who fought back and, as it is known, she is skilled in self-defense and put up a fight, but it didn't prevent the man from firing one more time, and it was her luck that the bullet only scratched her ribs. But it didn't stop her from knocking the man down._

_Both of them were attended at the local and are well, while Mr. Lancaster is waiting for trial at Magnolia's Mental Hospital._

**#**

"You scared me." Juvia whispered while holding Gray's right hand tightly as the man lied on the hospital bed and he was sure that he looked a little bit too worse for wear, just like she did, but he was high enough on pain meds to care.

"You look beautiful." He said groggily. "You always do. Why is that?"

She sighed. "Don't try to diverge Juvia's attention."

"I'm not." Gray smiled. "I really think that. Your hair is pretty. I like it." He became serious. "Are you alright?"

"That's the fourth time you ask: yes, physically Juvia is fine, it was just a scratch." She held his hand tighter. "Promise me you won't do something as stupid as putting yourself in front me when there's a mad man holding a gun and out to kill me."

"No can't do." Gray said happily. "I can't let you die because I love you and I'd be sad if you did." He made a point to make the saddest face he could.

"You won't remember telling me this in the morning." She kissed his hand. "You are drugged."

"I will." He said, stubborn. "Give me my phone." Juvia was about to protest when she saw him make a motion to wake up to get it. Once it was on his hand, he felt Juvia looking at him with a frown as he typed (with one hand only – since his left arm was wrapped in a sling – and a little bit too high took a while with the tiny buttons). "There." He offered her his phone and when she read what he had done, her face went beet red.

_Fullbuster GrayFullbuster_

_I sm higj rigt now and this is mesaage 4 sober mw: tell her. I dud and she dowsnt bwlievw mw._

"Gray-sama!" Well, at least she understood even with the misspellings and typos. "You are going to hate yourself in the morning!"

"Will not. Why would I hate myself for telling you that I love you?" His eyelids started to drop as fatigue finally caught up with him. "Tell me back?" Gray asked her softly.

"A million times." Juvia smiled to him, brushing some of his hair from his forehead. "And then more."

"Good. It will make me happy."

**#**

_Fullbuster GrayFullbuster_

_** juvialockser**__ I do remember what I told you yesterday. I was telling you the truth._

_Rain Woman JuviaLockser_

_** grayfullbuster **__I was too. A million times. And then more._

**#**

**AN:** Fine, I'm not even sorry. ~run to the hills~

(crap, the 'at' of the Tweets didn't apper, sorry about that. It looked so pretty :/)

_(This was loosely based on "__**The Lost Boys**__", by __**niniadepapa**__ and is a Once Upon a Time fanfiction. It's pretty amazing, if you like the show you should read it.)_

05/05/2014 ~ **BonneyQ**


	2. Part II

**AN:** I honestly didn't expect all the good reviews! You guys never cease to amaze me!

Here we go: the second part that _wasn't_ supposed to exist!

**#**

**A million times. And then more. **

**Part II**

**#**

Two months of physical therapy later, Gray was like new – the bullet on his shoulder didn't damage any major nerves, so, he was fine in no time with Juvia as his personal nurse every time she was at his home – and by the time he was officially discharged by his doctor to work, he had all kind of jobs in line; apparently getting shot trying to save the life of your also famous girlfriend was a PR dreamland – not that it had been his plan: he'd rather be jobless than to feel that helpless again while the woman who stole his heart cried over his body and then taken to almost die.

Gray looked to the woman cuddling next to him and his arms around her waist tightened; she, not unlike himself, had nightmares for the past couple of months but they were less frequent and that night had been a peaceful one for both of them, but even so, he felt better if her body was pressed against his as they laid in bed; what he would do once he left the next day for a month for filming his next movie, he had no idea.

She sighed happily and moved a little bit and Gray looked to the clock. 2:14. He was needed at the airport by nine – he needed to sleep, but wanted to stay with her the longest he could.

After a couple of minutes of listening her breathing, Gray decided that it was time to sleep; he'd speak to her about a visiting schedule; he got too used of having her close. God, what love did to him?

**#**

"Mr. Fullbuster?" A young man, one of the crew's assistant, called him as soon as his plane landed and they were at the airport – Gray had given him his jacket (that city was too hot).

"Yes?" Gray was searching for his luggage.

"Your phone is vibrating." The assistant said.

"Oh. Who is it?" The older man asked, not really paying attention. When, after a few moments, Gray heard a gasp, he turned around just to see the assistant red as a tomato. "What? Who is it?" He asked again.

"Erm… It's Miss Lockser, sir." Gray frowned: why was the kid red like that?; the assistant even dropped an octave. What the…?

And when Gray had his phone in hands, he finally understood why the kid was behaving like that: instead of the I.D picture he had put it (of her smiling while Mike licked her face); it changed to one of her with sex messy hair framing her face, a sheet barely covering her breasts while she looked at the camera with the hottest eyes while she bit her lower lip in the most tantalizing way.

Fucking hell!

He pressed the answer call, almost as red as the poor assistant. "Juvia!"

"_Miss me yet?"_ Her voice echoed from the phone.

"You changed your caller ID!" Gray complained.

"_That Juvia did, yes."_

"You almost killed a kid! He saw your picture and his nose started to fucking bleed!"

She chuckled. _"Are you jealous?"_

"I am concerned with accessory to murder." The man groaned when he heard her laughter and it made it even worse to be so far away from her; their next meeting would be in three weeks – she offered to fly and spend a few days with him before she herself was needed for her own album recording.

"_You are just bothered that he saw the picture."_

Gray scoffed. "Why did you change it anyway?"

"_To remind you of what is waiting for you back home." _She purred.

Gray groaned. "Stop it."

"_No, but really."_ Juvia chuckled. _"Three weeks is a long time, at least you'll see some action with Juvia's pictures – I took quite a few without the sheet."_

"I am just starting to film a movie: I won't have time for action."

"_You better have when Juvia goes visit._"

"Trust me, I will." He smiled and looked over his shoulder; the rest of the crew was still gathering their things, so, he still had some time to speak to her. "Is Mike alright?"

"_Yes_." Juvia said. _"His head is on my lap right now. He misses you."_

"It doesn't look like it. He has a sweet spot for you." Gray sighed when the same assistant as before tapped his shoulder indicating that they were ready to go – it would be best if Gray hung up to greet the fans that were outside. "Hey, I have to go."

"_Okay."_ She sighed. _"Once you get to the hotel, go take a shower and sleep for a couple of hours; Juvia bets you are tired and you are due to the set early tomorrow, right?"_

"Yes." Gray agreed. "I'm excited to start, the story is nice."

"_Sure – I read the script, remember: there's a sex scene._"

The man hesitated for a moment, noticing her jealous tone and decided to choose his words carefully. "Well… it's important to the story."

"'_Important to the story.' Sure."_ She scoffed. _"Juvia doesn't like it. People will see you like only she can."_ He chuckled. _"Don't laugh, and your character's love interest is too pretty."_

"She is, but this movie is just a job, Juvia." Gray rolled his eyes, raising his index finger to the crew, indicating he needed a minute: he couldn't hang up with her getting upset. "You know it is."

"_Juvia knows_." Juvia told him and he could almost see her pout. "_But _we_ started as job too_."

"Should I think about you when doing those scenes?" He teased her.

"_No!_" She pretty much yelled. "_Argh, Juvia knows how you get when you are worked up, so, don't. Think about… dead baby seals, Bambi's mother dying… _sad _things_."

"You got it." Gray chuckled.

"_Maybe Juvia can come over whenever you guys are shooting it, so she can satisfy you and when it's time to record; you are too tired to do anything."_ She suggested.

He laughed. "We'll see. I really need to go now."

"_Okay. Call me whenever you want, this week will be pretty slow. Plus, your ID picture when you call Juvia is just… mmmm."_ The woman all but moaned.

"What? Juvia, your ID picture of me was one of us together and wasn't 'mmmm'." She laughed. "Juvia! Did you take a picture of-"

"_Bye Gray-sama!"_

"-me when I wasn't-"

She laughed. "_Love you!"_

"-looking. Juvia!"

**#**

The first time Juvia visited the set of his new movie; all eyes were on her – confident, long curly hair flying with the wind, sunglasses, small jean shorts, dark bra underneath a loose white shirt with the words '_Gonna rock your world_' and when she saw him, the woman ran towards him and threw herself in his arms while he laughed and took in her appearance.

"Gray-sama!" It was all she could say before he smashed his lips on hers, his arms around her waist. Goddammit, he missed her. He was sure that people were watching, but all he could think was that she was in his arms again after three weeks of long talks about their day, nights with her voice as wanton as he remembered while he had to work on his needs by himself; and then she was finally there to stay for two days. It was a fucking dream coming true.

"Hey there." He whispered as soon as their lips parted and she laughed happily.

"Hey yourself." Juvia kissed his lips one more time.

Gray smiled. "I thought that I was supposed to meet you at the Hotel."

"Couldn't wait to see you." The woman purred and pressed her body on his and whispered to him, lips above his but not touching. "Juvia can barely wait to have you."

"Stop the teasing." Gray groaned. "I can't take it, not after three weeks of you teasing me over the phone." The woman chuckled. "I'll just change clothes and we can go. I have a free day tomorrow."

"Thank the heavens for that." Juvia said and followed him to his private quarters and watched hungrily as he took his shirt off and handed to someone. "Did you get to the sex part of the movie yet?"

"I told you that we are shooting it last because the action scenes will need lots of editing and it takes longer." Gray grabbed one of his shirts and put it on. "Wait here." He grabbed his own pants and went to the bathroom, coming out a minute later. "I'll take a shower at the Hotel, let's go." He offered his hand and she took it, happy that he was less uncomfortable with it.

"Eager to take Juvia's clothes off?" The woman chuckled as he just pulled her through the crowd on set.

"Yes. Three weeks of video chats and phone calls can drive a man crazy."

**#**

Gray wanted to take a shower before actually do more than kiss his girlfriend, but she offered her services as a backwasher and everything escalated to the point where she had her legs around his waist, her back on the wall while his lips devoured hers as he slipped inside her – sex in the shower wasn't exactly the best idea (too prompt to accidents), but neither could wait.

The woman moaned as his hips moved faster and fuck, she felt good, so perfectly made for him in every single way: matching his thrusts with every raise of her hips, every sigh of contentment, every kiss they shared.

"I missed you." Gray panted in her ear, feeling the way her wet heat surrounded him was almost like going home. "So much." He pointed every word with a hard thrust.

"Juvia can-" the woman panted "tell-oh, right there!"

His chuckle turned to a groan when he felt her tightening around him and his speed became erratic, feeling that both were rapidly getting close to release and perhaps he was closer than she was and just to cover his bases, Gray slid his hand between their bodies to where they met and rubbed the bundle of nerves – she got louder and louder, just the way he liked her to.

"Fuck." He whispered when noticed that she was almost on the edge, just waiting and he knew exactly what. "Fuck, Juvia. Come on. Come for me."

And she did – calling his name like a prayer – and with two more thrusts, he followed her and he had to gather all his strength to not fall on the floor with her.

When he finally caught his breath, Gray slipped off of her but kept his arms around her as she laughed. "Oh, I missed this!" She said.

"Tell me about it." Gray kissed her cheek. "_Now_ we can take our shower in peace. I was too worked up before."

"Good." Juvia stepped under the spray of hot water. "That means that you weren't having a bit on the side." The blunette teased.

"I'm on set twelve hours a day, I sleep for eight and we are on the phone during most of the remaining time. How on earth I'd have time for 'a bit on the side'?" Gray reached for the body wash and rubbed it on Juvia's back, gently scrubbing her.

"People make time." She shrugged.

"Do you?" Gray asked. "You had more free time than me these past weeks."

"Oh yes. Juvia's apartment was a parade of handsome and hot men." The blunette looked over her shoulder and winked when he groaned in annoyance.

"I'm sure."

The blunette snorted. "At least Juvia is not recording fake sex."

"Don't say it like that; it sounds like we are filming porn." Gray sighed. "It's _one_ scene with twenty seconds!"

"But it'll have to be filmed lots of times." She mumbled, reaching for the shampoo and even. "Juvia understands that it's your job, but it bothers her. All the touching, the naked skin…"

"Hey, hey, hey." He turned her around gently. "I promise you that it'll be very hard to shoot that scene."

She groaned in fake annoyance. "Argh, don't say it's going to be _hard_."

"Stop it." Gray laughed and kissed her lips. "Let's finish our shower, call room service and then we have the whole night to ourselves."

**#**

For her birthday, Gray decided to do differently than last year – he gave her a pink gold necklace with a pendant of a musical note inside a raindrop. After taking her to dinner in the best restaurant in town, then took her dancing at a club and when they finally arrived at his house, she was smiling and clearly happy.

"Juvia always told you that you could dance!"

"I just stay there while you dance around me." Gray pointed it out.

"Well…" The blunette tip toes and kissed him. "You were the best pole for Juvia to dance."

Gray snorted. "You did _not_ just say that."

"It's the tequila talking!" She chuckled and threw her arms around his shoulders.

"Are you too gone with the tequila to get your gift?" He asked gently.

"No!" She let him go and clapped her hands. "Please, please, please! Gift time!"

He laughed. "Go to the living room and sit on the couch, I'll go get it." The blunette nodded and did what was told while Gray went to get her gift, returning a minute later.

"I think you will like it." He said as he entered the living room with a big pink box in hands and she clapped her hands in excitement one more time (Man, that tequila hit her harder than he thought it would, even if she only had two shots) and gave her the box, watching her as she opened.

The moment she saw what he had given to her, her eyes lit up and she squealed in happiness and Gray smiled as she took the small white puppy from its confinement. "Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod!" The blunette said over and over again while the over excited puppy waved its tiny tail. "She's so cute!"

"I'm glad you liked it." Gray told her. "She's a Maltese, so she won't get too big."

"Mama is going to buy you all types of ribbons, little clothes, toys!" Juvia told the puppy, which was super excited with the new person handling her. The blunette frowned when noticed something around her neck. "What is that?" Gray watched as she took the collar off and she noticed a key. "Gray-sama, what is this?"

The man scratched the back of his head and felt his cheeks get hotter. "You spend most of your time here and half of my wardrobe has your things." He shrugged nonchalantly. "Plus, when I get home, I half expect for you to be here and when you are not…"

Juvia's jaw was almost hitting the ground. "Are you asking…?"

"For you to move in with me for real? Yes." She stared at him for a few moments and Gray suddenly got nervous with her lack of words. "So… what do you think?"

"Yes!" Juvia yelled and Gray smiled. "Yes, yes, yes, yes!" She put the dog back on the box. "Wait up, baby; Mama has to give Daddy lots of kisses."

**#**

_Cruella De Vil totomaru_E4_

_** juvialockser**__ Your dog is too girly and Snowball is a stupid name._

* * *

_Rain Woman JuviaLockser_

_** totomaru_E4**__ Stop cuddling with her, then._

* * *

_Cruella De Vil totomaru_E4_

_** juvialockser **__Can't. Too cuddly. I'll call her Foofoocuddlypoops._

* * *

_Rain Woman JuviaLockser_

_It's plain ridiculous to see __** totomaru_E4**__ playing with Snowball. He is laughing while she licks his face._

_Fullbuster GrayFullbuster_

_** totomaru_E4 **__I gave the dog to Juvia, not you. And don't call her Foofoocuddlypoops, it's stupid._

* * *

_IRON MAN GajeelRedfox_

_** totomaru_E4 juvialockser**__** grayfullbuster**__ ALL of you are stupid._

* * *

_Rain Woman JuviaLockser_

_** gajeelredfox**__ Don't even think that I didn't see her in your lap while you petted her._

**#**

A few months after Juvia moved in, Gray arrived home after a photoshoot just to find that someone inside his house put some pop song to play and before entering his house, he frowned. What the hell?

Once inside, he was greeted by the housekeeper, an older woman whom he met almost ten years before and had been with him ever since.

"Hey, Ariella." The man greeted her as his eyes focused in the direction of his living room, and the sight was too entertaining for him to look away.

"Hello, Mr. Gray."

"How long has she been doing _that_?" He pointed to the living room, where his girlfriend was dancing as if she was in a nightclub while Mike and Snowball barked happily around her.

"An hour." The old woman laughed. "She asked me to dance, but I'm not so young anymore."

"Dancing." Gray chuckled. "That's how she got me, you know?"

"Glad she did, my boy." Ariella said, turning around to leave. "She brought life to this house."

After watching Juvia for a couple of moments, the man cleared his throat as loud as he could to be heard above the music and when she turned around, he spoke. "Hey."

"Gray-sama! Hi!" Juvia didn't stop dancing and he could see that she was already glowing with sweat. "Wanna dance?"

"No, thanks." He sat on the couch, facing her and petting the dogs. "I'll just enjoy the show."

She moved her hips suggestively. "Want a _lap_ dance?"

He laughed. "Later, when Ariella's not home." The woman winked and kept dancing. "Why are you dancing anyway?"

"Happy." She panted.

"What happened?" Gray raised an eyebrow.

"Signed a contract for three more albums!"

"That's great! Congratulations!"

"And that's why Juvia's dancing." The blunette laughed. "Wanna go out tonight?"

"Sure." He shrugged. "Let's celebrate for real."

"Let's!" The blunette leaned to kiss him, but Gray wrinkled his nose.

"You are all sweaty, Juvia."

"Don't be such a baby." She rolled her eyes, but backed away; before she could get too far, he grabbed her hand and pulled her to his lap, laughing all the way through.

**#**

Gray Fullbuster, famous movie star, rarely got sick, but when he did, he made a point to be the worst patient in the world; whiny and needy – the opposite of his normal self.

"Juuuuuuuvia." He called his girlfriend, from the bed: he was completely under the covers, only is nose and mouth out. The man had a cold but was acting as if death was on its way to get him.

"What is it, Gray-sama?" The blunette asked gently while entering their bedroom with a tray of food. "Juvia brought you some soup and juice."

"Argh! Food." He whined. "No food."

"You have to eat." Juvia put the tray on the bedside and pulled the covers from his face, he was paler than normal, but he was much better than expected. His fever was also not too high, but he was acting like he was on fire. "Keep your strength."

"I throw up when I eat." Gray mumbled.

"You haven't thrown up in eight hours; you are getting better." She said calmly and with a kind smile. "Juvia made soup."

"Don't wanna." He tried to pull the covers once again, but Juvia interrupted.

"Please, Gray-sama." She pleaded. "The doctor said that you need to eat before take your medicine."

"Doctor's stupid."

Juvia chuckled. "He is not." She helped him sit down. "You'll eat some soup, drink your juice, then Juvia will help you take a shower and then you can sleep again, alright?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Will you stay with me? I hate to get sick and be alone."

"Don't worry. Juvia won't leave you." The blunette kissed his forehead. "Do you want Juvia to feed you?"

He nodded. "Yes, please."

Two weeks later, when Juvia got sick, unlike her boyfriend, she was stubborn and refused to stay in bed for long amounts of time, giving Gray another type of bad patient: the chasing type; at least he was easy to find while sick.

**#**

Gray untied Juvia's wrists and rubbed it gently to help the blood return to flow, but the woman – who was lying on her stomach, boneless – didn't move at all, just let out a sigh and he chuckled.

"It's my birthday but I think that you just got the gift." The man said and kissed her shoulder before falling by her side.

"Yes, and it seemed like you were _not_ enjoying yourself at all." Her voice was muffled, but he heard and it made him laugh. "What a terrible girlfriend Juvia is: getting tied up, at your mercy and giving you a free card."

"Awful, _awful_ girlfriend." Gray pulled her to his chest effortless, kissing the top of her head and while she snuggled on him, he kept talking. "Waking up early to cook me breakfast, then waking _me_ up with a blowjob; later, giving me my gift: a fucking motorcycle – the one that I've been wanting to buy for years but always postponed – and after letting me enjoy it for the afternoon, we went to have dinner with my family and friends, just to come back home and you give me dirty birthday sex. Worst. Girlfriend. Ever." Juvia chuckled. "Please, don't even bother to do it ever again."

Juvia kissed his lips. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you. For everything." He kissed her again and her smile faltered for a moment and he frowned. "What is it?"

The blunette hesitated and bit her lower lip. "Juvia has another gift for you."

"I can't go again. Sorry, but I just can't; it's not humanely possible, you drained me." He joked, suddenly nervous; everything had been really nice between them and the day was near border perfection, why did she seem worried?

She smiled nervously before sitting on the bed and reaching for the nightstand by her side of the bed, taking an envelope from it. "Juvia didn't know how you would react, so, she waited until after midnight to give it to you – if you _don't _like it, at least it won't ruin your birthday, but if you _do_ like it, it can still be a birthday gift, you know, and-"

"You are babbling." Gray frowned. "You babble when you are nervous. Why are you nervous?"

Sighing with apprehension, Juvia gave him the envelope. "Last week was the band's annual check-up – you know how Sol-san likes to make sure that we are fine – and the doctor… he found something." She gave the object on his hands a pointed look.

Suddenly concerned, Gray opened the envelope and took the content out: a black and gray photograph, one that he didn't understand. "I don't…" The man looked up to his girlfriend. "What's this?"

Juvia pointed to the photograph. "The gray blob inside the black blob is your gift."

The man stared at it for a few moments, he sighed: "I really don't know what I am looking at."

"This is an ultrasound, Gray-sama." Juvia said nervously. "And this," she pointed to the gray blob she talked about, "this is a fetus. Seven weeks long according to the doctor." She bit her lower lip expecting his reaction, but all he could do was stare at the photo. Wait, if that was a fetus and was Juvia's, it meant that… oh.

"But… You are on the pill." Gray was sure that his eyes were wide and couldn't help but to keep staring at the ultrasound. "We lost the condoms for the past year because…"

"And two months ago Juvia got sick after you and needed antibiotics." She explained calmly. "Some of those can nullify the pill's effect. The doctor who prescribed the antibiotics is not the same one who prescribed the pill."

"Oh." Gray agreed halfheartedly. So… that was it: Juvia was having his baby. _Oh_. Juvia. Was. Having. His. Baby. "_Oh_."

"Juvia knows that we didn't plan for this to happen, but…"

"I just…" Gray finally looked up. "Juvia, I just had you from behind, on your fours, tied up and I slapped your ass!" He put the ultrasound down and took in her form as he felt fear crept in him. "Oh god, are you alright?"

"What?" Juvia was confused when she saw that he was rushing her to lie back down and then inspectioning her stomach and then turning her hips around to look at her bottom.

"Why did you let me..?" He saw the red of her buttocks and paled considerably. "Fuck, Juvia! You should've told me earlier!"

"Gray-sama…" The woman was surprised with his reaction.

"I was rough today!" He looked angry and concerned. "I… didn't think that I needed to be careful; we've done this before and you liked and…"

"Gr-"

"Did I hurt you?" Gray asked roughly. "Please, tell me if I hurt you."

"Hey, hey." Juvia touched his face and his eyes focused on her. "You didn't. Juvia is fine."

"But I-"

"…didn't hurt Juvia," she caressed his cheek, "she wanted to take as much as you wanted to give." Gray hesitated but nodded, still staring at the marks on her body. "We're fine."

"Just… just tell me if you feel anything I should worry."

"Alright." Juvia agreed and saw as her boyfriend grabbed the ultrasound again to look at it, still half in shock, and she studied his face. "So… Are you happy about it?"

Gray took a few moments to consider all the conflicting feelings inside him. "It's happened earlier than I thought it would, but…" He looked at the gray blob that was supposed to be their baby in making and the sides of his lips curled up a little. "It's fine, really." Gray lied down next to her. "We are in a relationship, we have enough money to raise a child and… you know… we have each other." Juvia smiled and he couldn't help but to smile back. "It was a nice birthday gift Juvia. Really."

"That's good." She kissed his lips.

"But expect me to freak out in a couple of days, when the idea finally sinks in." Gray warned her.

"Why do you think Juvia waited a week to tell you?" She scoffed. "Two people freaking out at the same time would've been _really_ bad."

**#**

_ElementFourOfficial element4_official_

_We are going to need to change the name to: "Element Four and ½"! Guess who's expecting!_

* * *

_Rain Woman juvialockser_

_Yes, __** grayfullbuster**__ and I are adding a member to our family. We have about six more months to go and we are very excited._

* * *

_Fullbuster grayfullbuster_

_Guess who's going to be worried about __** juvialockser**__ every time she performs? Expecting a baby with a rock star will be quite a challenge._

**#**

"We are here today with a couple that we all love: Juvia Lockser, lead singer of Element Four and Gray Fullbuster." Mirajane Strauss said, looking to the camera and then turned to look at the couple in question. "Nice to see you here."

"It's nice to be here." Gray smiled to the hostess, just like his girlfriend did.

"So, this is the first time you are giving an interview as a couple, isn't right?" The hostess asked and when both confirmed, she continued speaking. "Now I'm feeling rather special."

"Oh, you are, Mira." Juvia replied, winked at the white haired woman. "We love your show."

"And we love you two!" Mirajane said and the crowd clapped. "Now, we all want to talk to you about an obvious subject:" she pointed to Juvia's obvious pregnant stomach "the baby."

"That's pretty much all people ask us nowadays." Gray chuckled, putting his arm around Juvia without even realizing.

Mirajane giggled. "How far along are you?"

"25 weeks, more than halfway through." Juvia answered while rubbing her stomach tenderly.

"I see." The hostess nodded. "And will you be working for the foreseeable future?"

"Oh yes, this baby will learn how to rock even from the womb." The blunette chuckled. "I will be playing up until my doctor tells me I can." Gray rolled his eyes and Mirajane noticed.

"You don't like the idea, Gray?"

"No." He said bluntly. "I'd rather have her resting than jumping around on a stage, _but_, it _is_ her job and she loves to do it; so, we have an understanding that she can keep on with the concerts as long as the doctor says it is okay."

Juvia nodded. "I understand why he is worried, that's why we agreed to follow the doctor's order to the letter: at the moment he says it's time for me to stay home gestating in peace, that's what I'll do."

"I bet the fans are happy that they will have you longer." Mira said and looked to Gray. "How about you? You are in the middle of filming your next movie, _'Ice'_, right? What are your work schedule?"

"At the moment we are filming here in Magnolia, so I spend nights home – it's not as bad as my other movie, the one I had to leave the city do film. Filming will be over in two months and after that, I won't take another movie for a few months after the baby's born."

"I see." Mira nodded in understanding. "That's sweet of you."

"This is just me, looking forward to be covered in vomit, clean poo and get super tired for being awake the whole night." Gray said and the audience laughed. "No, but really; I'm actually looking forward to it. The kid won't possibly be dirty all the time, right?"

The hostess laughed. "Was the baby planned?"

"Oh no." Juvia shook her head. "Complete accident. We weren't trying or anything, it just happened and we are glad it did."

"It was one hell of a birthday present." Gray chuckled. "She gave me the first ultrasound in an envelope and I almost had a heart attack." He chose not to say that he was afraid something happened to the baby because he had been a little bit too rough with her that night.

"But your birthday happened about a month before you posted on Twitter about it." Mirajane pointed out.

"We waited the first trimester to be over just to be on the safe side." Juvia explained. "If something went wrong, we didn't want people to know."

"I see." The hostess nodded. "Did you know that people have a specific name for you two?"

Both chuckled. "Yes," Juvia nodded. "Someone told us. What was it again?"

"Gruvia?" Gray offered.

"That's the one." The blunette chuckled. "It's kind of cute."

Mirajane laughed. "It is, isn't it? And I got a question for you that they want to know," the white haired beauty smirked, "when are you two getting married?"

Ready for the question, Gray was the first to answer. "We don't know; right now we are just focusing on the baby."

"We like how our lives are and with the preparations for the baby and our jobs; a wedding would overwhelm us even more." Juvia completed.

"But is it a possibility?" Mira pressed.

Gray looked down to Juvia, who smiled at him. "We'll see."

**#**

_Last Monday (13) at 4:13, lead singer and guitarist of Element Four, Juvia Lockser (28) gave birth to a baby fathered by actor Gray Fullbuster (29), her boyfriend of more than two years. The baby, a healthy baby boy named Urian – born with 7 pounds and 20 inches, was born after nineteen hours of labor._

_Mother and son are well and Mr. Fullbuster accepted our call of congratulations and offered a quote, saying: "Juvia and I are very happy and we thank all of our fans for the support." Sorcerer Magazine wishes the couple and their baby all happiness in the world and we expect an interview soon!_

**#**

"Is he asleep?" Juvia asked when her boyfriend joined her in bed after calming their child down in the middle of the night – Urian was two months old by then.

"Yeah." Gray wrapped his arms around her. "Your son is very demanding."

"Oh, _my_ son?" The woman chuckled. "Now he's my son, but when he is clean, fed and happy, he is yours?"

"Pretty much." He answered.

"Was he dirty?" Juvia asked.

"No."

"Just fussy, then?"

"Yes."

"Maybe I should…"

"Juvia." Gray tightened his arms around her, bringing her closer to him. "He was fussy, I calmed him down, now sleep." A few moments later, Juvia sat on the bed. "Juv-"

"I'll just take a look." She promised him and got up, hurrying to the baby's room.

Carefully, Juvia approached his crib, where her son was sleeping while sucking his green pacifier, his curly blue hair was a bit of a mess and Juvia smiled adoringly to the sight: Urian was such a beautiful baby. She frowned when she noticed that he was wearing a different onesie from the one she put earlier and she pulled the sheet covering him, down and her breath was caught on her throat.

Her sleeping two-months-old baby was wearing a dark blue onesie that had the words: _'Mama, marry my daddy?'_

"I knew you were coming here even after I did." His voice – low, so not to wake up their son, coming from the doorway, made her jump and when she turned to look at him, he was leaning on the doorstep, with a smirk and arms crossed over his chest. "You were supposed to see that in the morning."

"What…?"

Gray walked towards the light blue diaper bag and took a small velvet box from it. "Well, we can't speak loud; otherwise a crying baby will take priority, instead of my proposal."

"Your…?" Juvia's knees were suddenly weak when she saw that he was kneeling in front of her.

"I know this isn't exactly the best proposal time or place, but… this is our home. This house, it was so empty before you arrived and now, I get home to you: cooking, playing with Mike and Snowball, dancing on the living room just because. I arrive home to see you cradling Urian, to you singing some lullaby, to you taking a nap on the couch while he is at his cot. And every time I see you, I know that you are the woman that I'll love no matter what." He paused and grabbed her left hand. "And it would make me the happiest man alive if you accepted to be my wife for now and forever." He opened the box and showed her a ring and she gasped.

"Oh, god. Yes." She whispered – if Urian had been awake, she would've yelled her answer – tears making her eyes shine. "_Yes_. A million times: yes!"

Gray smiled as he slipped the ring on her finger before grabbing her by the waist and kissing her on the lips. "I love you." He whispered to her.

"Not more than I love you."

**#**

**AN:** Who caught the "Avatar: The Last Airbender" reference? LOL And that proposal, well… I pretty much had to contain the rainbows that threaten to come out of me with the baby and his onesie.

(Still bummed that the "at" of the tweets did not appear) Anyway, I hope this is not crappy!

Thanks to: **YamixTeaLover, goatgod, Sapphira Dregneel, DuQaine, JuviasPOV, Medaka-chan, ColdBurn-3, Lois, the potatochips maniac, MrsGooglyBear, majinbuu00, IndigoHailstorm, Felicialott081813, Thaysh, Vermilion Steps, mgaa, Angelsdream95, otaku03, ehmaa, TheRedSin, DoomedToBeACrazyFanGirlForever, Mizzsandra, Anani00, Shadow Mystery, Kyogan-Saori, Mrs Murasaki-sama, sparkles princess, xgasai-yunox, 7HeartAndSoul7, junemary, Aya-himexX **and** NelielNyx**, who reviewed! I was pleasantly surprised with all your encouragement and amazing words! Thank you so very much!

05/14/2014 ~ **BonneyQ**


End file.
